


Marshall's First Car

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [1]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshall's First Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: junkyard.

The trio stood looking at the crumpled remains of the Lincoln Continental. Marshall still held the keys, which he’d keep for the evidence locker, but the rest would be left to time, rust, and the Eerie Salvage Yard.

Marshall sighed. While he was pretty sure he’d done the banishment ritual correctly and his first car was no longer a threat to anyone, it was also no longer a remotely viable form of transportation, and an entire summer’s worth of working overtime at Everything Corn was now a complete waste.

“It figures,” said Dash. “I mean, overall this makes, what? Your fourth encounter with a possessed car, Teller?”

“Third,” Marshall said. “The Trans Am turned out to be a self-aware artificial intelligence that got jealous because I’m best friends with Simon.”

“Yeah,” said Simon beside him and shuddered. Then, “Wait, are we counting the Jaguar that was actually some sort of shape shifter?”

“Well, if we count that, we should probably also count the yellow cab that kept dropping all of its passengers off in the underworld,” said Marshall.

“And maybe that one black van. Although last time we decided we’re pretty sure it’s really a UFO in disguise,” said Simon.

“How about the driverless semi at the truck stop that was hauling a portal to parallel universe?” asked Dash.

“And what about milk trucks?” said Simon.

Marshall considered the keys in his hand.

“Maybe I’ll just walk everywhere from now on,” he said.


End file.
